


A Promise (SOSH Guess-The-Author #4)

by ineffablefool



Series: I May Be Right, I May Be Wrong, But I'm Perfectly Willing To Guess (GTA ficlets) [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Asexual Relationship, Chubby Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Love Confessions, No Sex, No Smut, Other, Post-Canon, Sort Of, brief vague reference to previous mortal dangers faced by both characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26003011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineffablefool/pseuds/ineffablefool
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley have a very important, very soft conversation, some time after the Apocalypse That Didn't. (Fill for SOSH Guess-The-Author #4, "A Gift")
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: I May Be Right, I May Be Wrong, But I'm Perfectly Willing To Guess (GTA ficlets) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790587
Comments: 43
Kudos: 151
Collections: Aspec-friendly Good Omens, SOSH - Guess the Author #4 "A Gift"





	A Promise (SOSH Guess-The-Author #4)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to a very brief (less than 500 words) sojourn into the Soft Zone(TM). Just a couple of softly loving supernatural entities, through a resolutely fat-positive and asexual lens. Enjoy!

There’s something missing, as Aziraphale pours the wine, hands Crowley his glass. Everything should be the same, though. It’s the two of them. Just the two of them, again, eyes meeting across the space between them, and usually Aziraphale looks away, or fills the aching silence with the balm of empty words.

Today, though, he doesn’t fill the silence, and he doesn’t look away. His eyes are so soft. His round hands fiddle with his wineglass, rolling it back and forth.

Hands. Something is different about his hands —

“My dear,” he says, and the term startles Crowley straight out of his reverie. “There are… certain things we haven’t said.”

Soft eyes in a soft face. Soft smile blooming across the soft mouth. Soft chin that Crowley could take so, so softly in his hand —

“Spose there are,” Crowley allows.

“Hmm.” The smile grows, and Aziraphale sets his glass aside, wine untouched. “And perhaps that’s largely, well… habit. For so long we couldn’t…”

A shadow passes across his face. Crowley wonders if he’s thinking of water, clear and pure and deadly. Same as Crowley is thinking of murderous, unholy flames.

“I don’t want to suggest that either of us is… past that, exactly. Not after needing to keep these certain things silent for…” Aziraphale’s eyebrows raise a bit, making his words not quite a question. “Hundreds of years…”

Crowley feels his own brows furrow, feels the memory of all the words he could never say. “Thousands.”

The blush which touches Aziraphale’s cheeks is soft, too. “Oh,” he says, quietly, carefully. “Oh.”

His fingers dip into the pocket of his waistcoat for a moment. There’s something in them when they emerge, but Crowley can’t tell what it is. He also can’t tell what’s missing. Something is, though — something small, but —

Aziraphale stands. He takes the few steps it takes to cross the space between them, and then he’s sitting on the sofa next to Crowley, where he has never sat before.

“You already know everything I could tell you.” Aziraphale is looking into his eyes again, and he’s soft and warm and close enough to touch, if Crowley dared reach out. “I still want to tell you, someday. Many somedays. I want to still be telling you ten times ten thousand years from now.”

When Aziraphale holds out his hand, Crowley realizes what’s been missing this whole time.

Aziraphale’s ring is no longer on his finger. Instead, it’s in his palm. Held out to Crowley, nestled where the lines cross each other. When Crowley takes it, his fingers drag slowly across tender skin.

“It’s a gift,” Aziraphale murmurs. “It’s also a promise. My heart’s promise to yours.”

The ring fits perfectly on Crowley’s third finger. The promise fits perfectly in his heart.

“Beautiful,” Crowley says, looking into Aziraphale’s eyes as he does. “I love it.”

Aziraphale’s smile is as soft as his hand, tucking itself into Crowley’s own. “I do too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you were thinking of leaving a comment, please know that I treasure every single one. I've literally cried a few times reading some of the lovely things people have said, and they really are fuel for my soft little heart -- but never, ever required, so please don't feel pressured. 
> 
> If you want to say hi on Tumblr, I'm [ineffablefool](https://ineffablefool.tumblr.com) there, too.
> 
> I would never actively request art from anyone I wasn't paying, but if you, the human reading this, were to decide it was worth your time to create fanart based on any of my stories, I would be incredibly honored ([and would love to enshrine it forever on my Tumblr](https://ineffablefool.tumblr.com/tagged/ineffablefool-gets-fanart-from-lovely-people))! I have only one requirement: please don't draw Aziraphale any thinner than the size I headcanon (I need both my soft cuddly daydreams, and my positive fat representation). Here are some examples of what that sort of minimum body size/shape might look like: ([beautiful fanart created for me by Squeegeelicious](https://ineffablefool.tumblr.com/post/189282541139/squeegeelicious-a-walk-to-the-ritz-for)) ([speremint 1](https://speremint.tumblr.com/post/186342035100/i-did-this-instead-of-my-hw-ya-girl-is-gonna)) ([speremint 2 from her Reversed Omens AU](https://speremint.tumblr.com/post/186574829700/finally-finally-done-making-these-refs-my)) ([dotstronaut](https://dotstronaut.tumblr.com/post/186740069618/no-really-i-dont-think-you-all-understand-how)) Otherwise, the characters can look however you like!
> 
> I hope you're having a fantastic day.


End file.
